


Summer Dawn

by HGGoods



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 亚麻画布：即都灵裹尸布，被怀疑是耶稣的裹尸布木制品：耶稣本人是个木匠钓鱼：指耶稣的捕鱼奇迹





	Summer Dawn

_致我的灵感  
我爱你_

张九龄是一名作家。  
勉强可以称得上是个三流作家。他曾经写过令人感叹构思奇妙的故事，也写过女人和男人在廉价的汽车旅馆里偷情的俗套情节。无论怎样，人们还是记得他最好的作品，记得他笔下那些绝佳的桥段。  
最近张九龄很苦恼，因为他失去了灵感。他再写不出让自己满意的作品，每一个词，每一句话，都既俗套又容易预测。他写下第一句话，读者就能猜到结局。  
他听说过无数寻求灵感的方式，比如放下笔或是键盘，离开自己所处的狭小房间，到外面去。看看雾霾严重的天，吹吹春天干燥的风，到高楼大厦间寻找着从空调中出来带着人身体产生的废气的暖风，昂贵和便宜的香水混合在一起的气味。这要是能找得到灵感，除非他是个天才。  
他也想在夏日的海边租下一个小木屋，晨观潮水，夜观星辰。这很不现实，他没法在和外界隔绝的状态下创作，网络和书对他来说必不可少。有时他也会想，在没有网络的时代，作家得读多少的书才能自信地创作。  
后来他想通了。  
因为没有网络，读者也不能立刻看出书中的漏洞。  
那时的作家，也不需要知晓一切，只要比大部分的读者懂得更多就行。  
他还是租下了一个海边的公寓，在书桌前，有一扇窄窗，刷了白色油漆，正对着挂满了奇怪红色灯笼的码头。这和他想象中的海边大相径庭，没有细白的沙子，也没有湛蓝的天空和海水，更没有随着浪潮一波一波翻滚的白色泡沫。只有忙碌的货船，和一艘艘停靠在涂刷着大红色油漆的码头上的游艇。  
对于在这是否能找到灵感，张九龄心中也很不安。这样的场景引导着他想去写那些俗套的故事，在海边酒吧兼职的女大学生，天真，善良，拥有一切年轻女孩的优良品德。遇上了浪荡的富家公子哥，在他的诱惑下，很快二人就在游艇下层的小房间里灵肉结合。过程中会有矛盾，误会，他们之间成长环境和人生境遇的不同让他们所做的选择也截然不同，因为真爱，两个人都抛弃了偏见，最终走到了一起。  
结尾是一个盛大的婚礼。  
可以写他们从此幸福地生活在一起，像个童话故事那样。  
也可以写一些真实的忧虑，真爱能改变彼此，但是无法改变双方的家庭。  
此时是他们前半生中的至幸时刻，但后面的路还很长。  
当两个人说出直至死亡将我们分开，张九龄知道，故事到此为止。  
这是个俗得不能再俗的故事，但是在那张书桌前，看着白色的马克杯中冒着热气的红茶，眼前让人毫无感觉的普通码头，这是它们提供给张九龄的唯一灵感。  
他明白，这个故事仍然有人愿意看。原本沉浸在肉体欢愉中的男主角，有一天却发现自己已经不再满足这种关系，这时他所产生的一切焦虑都是吸引人看下去的地方。原本一往情深愿为对方抛弃一切的女主角，有一天发现其实没了对方也能继续活下去，即便我仍然爱着你，但是分开才是对彼此更好的选择，这样的爱情也还有市场。  
即便是俗套的故事他也能写出一个及格的小说。  
可是有什么意义呢？  
这样及格的小说他能一本接一本地写下去。读者也会一本接一本地买下去，但是他们此时愿意花钱只是希望有一天再看到一本令人惊艳的小说，而不是就这样心甘情愿地去读这些俗套的故事。  
读者都是贪婪的。  
即便读者愿意这么继续下去，张九龄也不愿意，他自己也无法接受反复写这种小说。  
他需要一个灵感，一个精妙的点子。  
直到他遇见了王九龙。  
第一次见到他的时候张九龄刚从酒吧回来。他在走廊里闻到了柑橘清甜的气味，接着是一阵急促的脚步声。他回头，看见了正在爬楼梯的那个男孩。他穿着一件白色的、没有任何图案的T恤，短裤的样式也非常普通，脚上是一双自动贩卖机里售卖的人字拖，身上带着海水的味道，胳膊和胸前的皮肤上沾着一层白色沙子，看到了张九龄的目光，他给了这个陌生的邻居一个灿烂的笑容。一时间张九龄竟无法分辨，在走廊的灯光下，是他耳朵上镶着钻石的昂贵耳钉还是他的笑容更加明亮。  
他遇到了自己的灵感。  
在攀谈中，他得知了王九龙是一名大学生，兼职模特。没有课的时候会到处去拍照，只要是找上门的工作他都接。那天正好在为某个奢侈品牌子拍摄耳钉的广告，离开时忘记把耳钉摘下来了。他不光会为一些大牌拍照，还会接画室的模特工作。

张九龄坐在电脑面前，符合人体工学的椅子支撑起他的腰部，但他还是感觉到腰酸，应该是昨晚的睡姿出了问题，或者是这几天他连续坐在电脑前面的缘故。双眼一直盯着显示器，手悬在键盘上方，却什么都写不出来。一句话打出来，再删掉，心中难免会去想，读者看到这样的语句，会不会觉得无聊和乏味。  
被他丢在一旁的手机疯狂地震动，不用看也知道是他的编辑。一个月之前就应该交稿，但是迟迟没动笔的他一拖再拖，从春天拖到夏天。在这个陌生的海边小镇租房子，不仅是为了获取城市中找寻不到的灵感，还是为了躲避编辑的疯狂催稿。  
手机在震动了一会儿之后趋于平静，张九龄松了一口气准备敲击键盘，屏幕的右侧却开始弹出邮件提醒。来自于他编辑的邮件一封接一封地罗列出来，他苦恼地按下清除所有通知，然后关闭了提醒。  
这样下去肯定没完没了，于是他给自己的编辑打了个电话。  
再没有什么能来打扰他创作了，但张九龄的大脑已经一片空白。  
不算厚的窗帘遮挡着外面明艳的阳光，张九龄拉开一条缝隙，在玻璃窗上看到了自己疲惫的脸。  
他不是没办法写下开头，也不是没办法写下结尾，而是根本不知道要写一个什么故事。  
客厅里还摆放着尚未拆箱的行李，都是快递运送过来的。他租的这个房子很小，一室一厅，单身公寓的级别。除了地理位置比较好以外一无是处，但是张九龄也不需要别的，他看重的只有那扇对着大海的窗和一张书桌。  
在纸箱中间穿行，他寻找着上面有“酒”字的那一个。在一年多前，有那么一段时间，张九龄对酒产生了浓厚的兴趣，这始于他开始写一本和酒有关的书，那时他查阅了大量资料，自己也开始买酒。买回来的都是烈酒，在作家这个圈子里，不乏一些酒鬼，他们喝酒不是为了享乐，而是为了寻找灵感。甚至有些人，只有醉得不省人事的时候，才能写出精彩绝伦的故事。  
但是张九龄并非如此，他虽然喝的都是烈酒，却鲜少灌醉自己，只是在深夜疲惫的时候，在厨房给自己倒上一小杯，缓慢喝下去。这个习惯最后随着那本书的完稿一起结束了，留下来的就只有满满两箱没开封的酒，还提醒着他曾经会独自一人坐在迷你吧台上，让灼烧口腔的烈酒划过食道。  
那种辛辣的感觉记忆犹新。  
此时，那些浅金色的液体对于张九龄来说已经失去了吸引力，更重要的是，他可不想在上午十点就浑身酒气。  
在离开之前，他对着厕所的镜子整理了半天自己的头发。已经知道自己现在肯定很憔悴，但是真正看到镜子中的自己时，他还是有种‘这家伙是谁’的想法。  
他以前也是这样的吗？  
脸上已经不仅仅是胡茬，而是明显的一层胡须，转动着头左右看了看未经修饰的下巴，本来就很重、再加上睡眠不足更深的黑眼圈，以及肆意支棱起来的头发。他觉得自己只要套上一个麻袋，就立刻可以去街边讨饭了。  
或许去街边讨饭也不错，一个没法写作的作家，连乞讨者都不如。  
刮了胡子，刮得还很仔细，又拍了须后水。本来想喷点香水，但是一时间竟找不到了，就只剩下一大瓶显眼的止汗露，他随便喷了点，没什么太重的味道。  
在镜子面前照了半天，这才出了门。  
去敲王九龙的门时，他也不确定那个孩子是否在家。在楼梯拐角犹豫了很久，张九龄觉得自己就像一个偷偷在学校门口堵人表白的十几岁小孩，这种距离他如此遥远的事竟然真的发生了。他搓着因为紧张而发冷的手，一遍遍在心里排练要说的话。  
从敲门声结束到门被推开的十几秒，漫长得就像一整宿的火车站票。  
门后的是他期待的朝阳，是璀璨的雨后彩虹，是闷热夏季的一缕清风。  
他的头发乱糟糟的，睡前没有吹干又接受了一晚上枕头的洗礼。因为没睡醒，眼睛下面那的一小块皮肤和脸颊透出清澈的红色，仿佛要滴出血来。宽松的白色T恤向下滑落，露出下面白皙的锁骨和一小块肩膀，眼睛半睁半闭着，王九龙用手随意地拽了一下自己的家居服。  
地板有些凉，他把脚趾蜷缩起来。  
“我打扰到你了吗？”  
“没有，”一看到来人是张九龄，他连连摆手和摇头，“我正好也要起来了。”  
他看起来可不像是要起床的模样。  
“张、张老师。”他咬了一下舌头，脸颊也因为这个口误而变得更红了，“有事吗？是不是昨晚我太吵打扰到你了。”  
“你认识我？”他可不记得上次两人见面时他有做过自我介绍。  
“嗯。”点头，“我读过您的书。”  
说话的时候，王九龙扶着门框，明显能看出来他在用身体挡着张九龄的视线。  
“读过哪本？”  
“都读过。”他笑，带着一点不可思议的少年气，真挚而热情。  
若是其他的陌生粉丝这样说，张九龄肯定不相信，有几本小说，自从出版之后他自己都没有再读过。  
但是这句话从眼前这个大男孩嘴里说出来，他毫不怀疑。  
“我能进去坐坐吗？”他问，“还是说你现在有客人。”  
张九龄的话让他更加局促不安了。  
“没别人，只有我。”他语速变快了，试图增加自己的可信度，“只是……”  
“不方便吗？”张九龄故意洒脱地说道，“没关系，那等以后有机会的。”  
“没有不方便。”他立刻说，但还是犹豫了一下，才侧开身体。  
张九龄看到刚才被遮挡住的客厅，这才明白了他怪异的行为。不算宽敞的客厅里完全可以称得上是一片狼藉，夏季的各种衣服扔到到处都是，生活用品也是随手乱丢。甚至在角落里还能看到羽绒服这样奇怪的存在，让人不禁想是不是从去年冬天开始他就没怎么收拾过家里了。  
“不好意思，我家太乱了。”他眼疾手快地从地上和沙发上捞起几件衣物(估计是内裤，张九龄想)，揉成一团，四处寻找脏衣篓未果，竟然直接把手别到了背后，趁张九龄不注意冲去厕所将衣服塞进洗衣机里才出来。  
也幸亏这个公寓不算太大。  
“没事，念书的时候大家都这样。”他说，“我家也很乱。”  
这是事实。他从北京搬到这来已经有一周了，那些寄运过来打包好的箱子到现在也没拆，甚至衣服也就只有一套半，平常洗了之后烘干直接穿。每次到海边散步回家时，从客厅回卧室，都像是在穿越迷宫。  
大概是觉得张九龄在安慰他，那孩子就只是敷衍地笑了一下，在沙发那找出一块没有被杂物和衣服占领的空间，让张九龄坐了下去。  
刚挨到柔软的垫子，王九龙突然喊了一嗓子。  
“不好，”他抬头看时间，“靠，今天我还有画室的工作，要迟到了。”  
时间是十点四十分。  
“那我先走了。”张九龄站起来。  
“不不不。”他连忙说，“你坐，你坐。我得先去冲个澡，那个，冰箱里有喝的想喝什么自己拿！”  
张九龄看着这个身高超过一米九的男孩在不大的公寓里飞奔，抱着一条白色的浴巾跑了几个来回。  
“你接下来有什么打算吗？”他倚在浴室门口气喘吁吁地问。  
“没有。”他说，这个问题乍听起来有些唐突。  
“那你要不要跟我一起去画室？就只有一个小时，然后我们可以一起去喝点什么。”他看起来很兴奋，眼神期待，但是一看到没什么反应的张九龄，他双眼中的光很快就黯淡了下去，“如果你有事要忙的话那就……”  
“好啊。”张九龄说。  
王九龙脸上满是藏不住的笑容。  
“你是不是该去冲澡了？”他问。

浴室里传来平稳的流水声，张九龄坐的位置一抬头就能看见浴室的门，大概是因为天气燥热，所以那扇玻璃拉门留了一点缝隙，只有一丁点水蒸气溢出来。  
沙发和茶几上都摆着不少杂志，张九龄随手拿起一本翻看起来。连续翻了两三本，里面的有几页被撕下去了，张九龄猜测这也许是王九龙拍摄的广告，他撕下去是用作收藏的。  
直到他找到了漏网之鱼，在其中被撕掉的一张内页后面，是张九龄的一年之前发售新书时做的采访，他这才注意到这几本杂志都不是新的，也并非时尚杂志。  
被撕掉的内页都是关于他的。  
他出来的时候已经穿好了衣服，头发胡乱地擦了几下，身上一股牛奶和蜂蜜的香甜味道，张九龄不禁在想他用的到底是什么牌子的沐浴液。  
那天是张九龄第一次去画室，他坐在一群学生中间，看着王九龙把夏天单薄的衣服脱下去，只剩一条内裤。  
裸露在外面的皮肤要比平日里被布料遮盖着的部位颜色更深，他很瘦，没有什么肌肉，一些常年见不到阳光的地方几乎是苍白的，他躺在铺了淡黄色床单的桌子上。身后摆放着几张蓝色的画作，有天空 ，有海洋，有沙滩。  
他们在拿画笔描绘着他的肉体，张九龄在书写着他的灵魂。

张九龄是一名刑警。  
暴雨下了整夜也没有一点要停的势头，他独自一个人驱车行驶在泥泞湿滑的乡间土路上，无论是打方向盘或是踩油门和刹车，张九龄的每一个动作都小心翼翼，生怕会在这翻车。  
他是个刚入职三个月的新人。他很幸运，之前处理过最大的案子是一群醉酒游客在沙滩上斗殴。当时是凌晨两点，二十几个人围在巨大的篝火前耍酒疯，远远看去，众人在火光之中，叫喊声连前来休息的海鸟都吓跑了，好不热闹。  
他也很倒霉。偏偏今天他的搭档请了病假，只得一个人从镇上开车过去，山倾般的暴雨砸在车身上，这辆破破烂烂的二手车随时都有可能熄火。神佛不信的张九龄此时也在心里念起了老天保佑，千万别困在这个前不着村后不着店的地方。  
一大早接到通知，张九龄还在温暖的被窝里就被叫了起来。开了将近六个小时的车，他才抵达现场。下车之前，张九龄狼吞虎咽了几口早上买的，现在已经冷掉了的包子，在车里穿好戴着荧光条的警用雨衣。  
发现尸体的地方是个不算太大的人工湖，因为一夜暴雨，水位涨了不少，随着水一起上来的还有三具尸体。  
岸边拉起了黄色的警戒线，三具尸体中有两具已经打捞了上来，放在临时搭建的遮雨棚下面，法医正在做初步检查。  
“怎么样？”张九龄蹲在了法医身边。  
“没有发现明显外伤。”法医翻动着其中一具尸体，在水里泡了很久，尸体呈现出一种不正常的青白色。外面雨势很大，两个人对话都得扯着嗓子。  
“淹死的？”  
“看起来不像。”法医检查着死者的眼睛，“如果是溺水身亡，眼睑有出血点，嘴唇呈青紫。口鼻也会有气管呛水产生的泡沫，这些特征死者都没有。”  
“但是？”注意到了法医的话没有说完。  
“但是死者的尸斑不明显，如果是死后被推下去的，尸斑不会这么浅，除非……”法医搬动着死者的头，检查他脖子上的动脉，果然在上面发现了两点圆形的伤口，“除非死者是失血过多而死。”  
“失血过多？”  
“哦。”法医冷静地说，“你是镇上来的刑警吧，你可能不清楚，我们这里，有吸血鬼出没。”

窗前的那张桌子是由两块不平整的木头拼凑起来的，中间有一条深深的沟，里面是没有打磨过的粗糙边缘，还积满了枯叶。叶子的来源是摆在阳台上的碰碰香——名字是房东告诉他的，张九龄对花花草草不算太懂。这盆花摆在那是闻不到味道的，必须拿手碰一碰叶子，它才会发出极浓郁的香气，甚至香得过分，留在指尖的气味有一点人工合成的劣质感。  
就连那些干枯的、一碰就碎成渣的叶子，竟然也留有余香。  
午后太阳到了另一侧，张九龄就把窗帘给拉开了，天气不错，那片海蓝得不像是真的。  
他盯着一艘停靠偏僻的一个小型的风帆游艇，根据外形和防水涂装，他搜索了半天终于找了这艘游艇的名字——蓝色，跟艇身的涂装颜色一样。更重要的是他还发现了这艘叫蓝色的游艇正被放在网上进行售卖，怪不得住在这里这么久，基本没见它出过海。  
一整个下午就在查找毫无用处的资料和刷新社交网络中过去了。他在微博里搜索自己的名字，看到了几条抱怨自己的书写得越来越套路的微博，以及一些他是不是江郎才尽的质疑。  
烦闷之余，他又收到了几条来自于他编辑的短信。  
大体还是催稿的，现在看到这些，张九龄竟觉得好受了一些。剩下零零散散都是一些有的没的，毫无营养的话，这些短信中间，夹杂着一条，说者无心，听者有意。  
他的编辑说：  
祝你找到你的灵感。

自从日头落下去之后，张九龄就断断续续地在和王九龙发短信。他不必费心思去想说些什么，也不用担心冷场，因为那个男孩总是有聊不完的话题，下午的时候他在讲片场拍照的事，什么新来的助理把咖啡弄洒了这种放在小说里都略显俗套的情节，以及导演脾气太差无论什么造型都不满意。等到拍摄结束，他又要赶到学校去上晚课。  
张九龄期间除了附和，就只问了一句，课这么晚是不是因为白天要打工。  
那边回复了两个字，是呀。  
他没注意到笑容已经爬上了自己的嘴角。  
上课的时候王九龙也在和他通短信，时而吐槽一下同学和老师。他们两个已然像是相识许久的好友。  
他的晚课从7点开始，一直到深夜11点。等到王九龙说他快到家的时候，距离午夜只剩十分钟。  
想不想去海边？  
张九龄在输入框中打出这句话，想了想，又删掉，改成了这个：  
想不想去游艇上玩？

他是在那个阴暗的家族式旅馆中见到的王九龙。正拿着看起来差不多有十几年历史的老旧钥匙开门，但他无论怎么旋转，门就是不开。  
正在想是不是老板给错了钥匙，眼角突然捕捉到一个白色的影子。  
“你的房间是二楼左拐第一间。”声音很低，“这是右拐第一间。”  
说话的人是个瘦高的少年，皮肤苍白，有着一双令人惊异的暗红色眼眸。只顾盯着他毫无血色的嘴唇一上一下地动，张九龄花了好一会儿才反应过来那人在说些什么。  
都怪这家旅馆太陈旧，房间上甚至都没有编号。  
张九龄说了句不好意思，才转身走向自己的房间。  
后来他才知道这个少年叫王九龙，是旅馆老板的儿子。就读于镇上唯一一所高中，而湖中捞上来的那三名死者，一人是学校的老师，另外两个都是学校的学生。

两个人深夜悄悄地爬上了那艘游艇。当张九龄从钱包里拿出一个发夹，撬开游艇的门锁时，王九龙在一旁用异样的眼光盯着他许久。  
“怎么了？”张九龄问，“害怕被发现？”  
“不是。”他摇摇头，“你之前书里写过的一个盗贼，不会是以你自己为原型的吧。”  
“当然不是，只是写作需要，所以我学过如何撬锁。”  
至今他家的储物室里还保存着可以挂满一整面墙的各式各样的锁头。  
“我记得那本书里没有写到撬锁的具体过程？”  
张九龄耸耸肩。  
“确实没写，只是要想写出一个让读者认为真实的大盗，我觉得我有必要去了解如何撬锁。”他故作神秘，“而且撬锁并不是我学会的唯一技能。”  
“别告诉我你还会驾驶游艇。”  
“我是很厉害。”他笑，“但是还没有那么厉害。”  
他说的所谓技能也只是能找到游艇上的电力开关，只是毕竟两个人是非法入侵，所以根本没敢把灯打开。  
因为无法将游艇开走，所以两个人只是站在甲板上吹了一会儿海风，又坐下来仰望着微弱的群星。  
海边夏夜的天空远没有想象中的那么耀眼。  
二人在这个小型游艇上随意逛了一下，但因为它一直闲置着，所以船上什么都没有。最后二人躲进了下层没有窗户的卧室，才敢打开卧室的灯。  
游艇上的卧室很小，双人床就占了卧室绝大部分的面积。  
张九龄靠坐在床头，双腿交叉，那个男孩趴在一边，翘起了他无处摆放的腿。  
他的手指慢慢地接近着张九龄，直至十指交叉。  
王九龙的手掌潮湿，发烫。  
环在张九龄脖子上的手臂皮肤温度也很高，呼吸炙热，他的嘴唇也是温暖的。  
张九龄握住那个少年伸过来的手，骨节分明，僵硬冰冷的手指像冬日带着冰碴子的树枝。  
王九龙卖力且投入地亲吻着他的耳后和脖颈，虽然看不见张九龄的脸，但是那个男孩能感觉到他在走神。几乎是敷衍地任凭王九龙拥抱着他。  
“你在想什么？”他的语气里带着点无法忽视的委屈，用鼻尖像小动物一样蹭了蹭张九龄的下颌，“我不足够吸引你的注意力吗？”  
年轻人的爱情总是最热烈的，燃烧出最耀眼、最明亮的光。  
并且希望获得对方百分之百的关注，迫不及待地分享关于自己的一切，毫无保留。  
张九龄把他拉进怀里，用一个温和的吻堵住了那个男孩不满的薄唇，把所有的委屈和苦涩化作一个绵长而深沉的唇齿流连。  
他当然能吸引张九龄的注意力。

这个海边的潮湿小镇很少有雨过天晴的时候，不是摧枯拉朽的暴风雨，就是绵延不绝的磨人骨头的细细小雨。张九龄刚这种环境下待了几个月，就觉得自己从里到外都反着潮气，快要发霉了。  
三名死者都是在两周前的一次班级郊游中失踪的，尸检报告也显示死亡时间与其相符。在学校里调查了一番，最终嫌疑人锁定在了包括王九龙在内的三名学生。虽然不太敢相信是这些未成年的孩子杀了人，但是其余的怀疑对象的不在场证明都得到了印证。  
张九龄仍然不认为这是吸血鬼杀人，也不认为吸血鬼是真实存在的。但是看着当地的警察和法医笃定的样子，他心中也不免打鼓。  
如果真的是吸血鬼行凶，那么就意味着这三名学生中间有一个人是吸血鬼。  
答案呼之欲出。  
张九龄第一个去调查的就是王九龙，从他父母那得知了之前他走错的那个房间，其实就是他的卧室。  
他推开那扇门，房间里漆黑一团，伸手不见五指，窗帘是完全不透光的黑色，墙上竟然还贴着暗红色的壁纸。卧室天花板上的灯也是坏的，只有墙上的两盏陈旧的挂灯发出微弱的光。  
墙上贴满了张九龄不认识的乐队海报，能从风格上大致看出都是摇滚乐队，但具体往下，各种金属朋克他都不懂了。除此之外房间里没有什么太特殊的地方，唯一值得注意的是，卧室的门后，摆着许多装裱过的画作。  
用手摸了摸拥有着奇妙质感的画，他推测那应该是亚麻画布。上面的画多是明朗的蓝天和沙滩，以及一些风景画，鲜艳的颜色和整个房间的装饰显得格格不入。

他们在床上相拥，感受着对方的心跳和呼吸。海风逐日，透过那扇白色的小窗，洒进来的阳光都带着大海的腥咸。  
“介意我抽烟吗？”王九龙搂着他的腰，在他的胸口抬起头，仍是睡眼惺忪。  
“不介意。”张九龄说，低头轻啄那个男孩的鼻尖。  
王九龙环在他腰上的手还没拿下去，仗着自己长手长脚，扭过身体去捡扔在地上的裤子，从里面翻出一盒烟。  
“你抽吗？”  
“不抽。”  
张九龄从床上爬起来，光着脚走到床边的小书桌上，打开了电脑。  
王九龙一个人赤裸着身体躺在床上，腿折起来，吞云吐雾。  
张九龄的故事中有一个苍白的瘦高男孩，既冷淡又热情。  
“你以前的小说都有原型吗？”  
“有的有，有的没有。”张九龄停下打字的手，说完话才继续敲击键盘，“但是我会查很多资料，比如关于酒的那本小说。”  
“那这本呢，主题是什么？”  
“吸血鬼。”  
“有原型吗？”  
“这个世界上不存在吸血鬼。”  
“所以没有原型？”  
他没有回答。  
“这个人是我吗？”王九龙从背后抱住他，下巴搁在肩窝上。  
草稿中的警察把手探进那个男孩的T恤下摆，抚摸着他光滑的后背。  
“不是你。”张九龄回身随便应付一样亲了一下他，“我得写作了，你能先找点别的事做吗？”  
王九龙的脸一下变了颜色，不满两个字刻在了脑门上。但听到张九龄说了两声“乖啊”，他就光着身子跑到客厅去生闷气去了。客厅里大大小小的箱子拆开了一部分，但大多数还都没怎么动。王九龙趴在沙发上，拿起了手机看了一会儿自己的微博和ins。  
“这酒我能喝吗？”闲不住，又跑到了厨房，看见了那瓶被张九龄摆在灶台上的酒。  
“能喝。”喊了一嗓子。  
王九龙正倒着酒，张九龄的脑袋从卧室伸了出来。  
“你今天是不是还——”看到那孩子赤身裸体地站在厨房，他差点没把舌头咬掉，“我说小祖宗，你能把衣服穿上吗？”  
“在家穿什么衣服？”他故意反问，拿起酒杯放到鼻子底下闻了闻，光是酒精的气味就让他直皱鼻子。  
“在家也得穿，”张九龄实在没精力跟这孩子在这斗嘴，他这会儿正思如泉涌，“你今天不是还有课吗？不收拾收拾准备出发？”  
他今天的确有课。但是昨晚是他第一次在张九龄这过夜，他本来都想好了要把课翘掉，一整天陪他，可是张九龄一早起来就坐到了电脑前面开始打字。他心里觉得自己受了冷落，就闷头喝了一口酒，故意不去看张九龄。  
“嗯，是有课。我一会儿就走。”低沉到不行。  
“那你走的时候别落下东西。”张九龄似乎没注意到他的情绪，像嘱咐小孩一样，“过马路看车，注意安全。”  
说完他就回了卧室，房门一关，再无声响。

第二个调查的学生叫周九良，张九龄不是在学校见到的他，而是在教堂。他作为唱诗班的领唱，站在话筒前面，手捧着一本诗册，白色的长袍坠地，背后是教堂墙上巨大的十字架，耶稣在上面受刑。  
少年时清亮的声音在变声期之后依旧存活了下来。  
宛若天籁。  
连续和两个学生谈话之后，张九龄一无所获。郊游的时候这三个人和班里其他的学生分开了，只有他们自己可以为对方做不在场证明，这使得三个人都不可信。  
接下来的学生名叫张九南。他的父亲拥有一间伐木场，张九龄不光在他的房间里看到了一张“耶稣是黑人”的海报，还找到了很多手工木头制品。不算特别精致，但能看得出很用心。  
他是在海边找到的那名学生，他稳坐在礁石上，像个钓鱼老手一样一动不动。  
只是他身边装鱼的桶中空空如也。  
张九龄垂头丧气地坐在派出所给他的一个小审讯室里，查看着案卷、法医报告还有他自己记录信息的小本子。这三具尸体都进行了解剖，只有那名老师是失血过多而死，在死后才抛尸湖中。而另外两名死亡的学生，他们都是被重物击中头部，在还有呼吸的情况下被推入湖中，最终窒息而死。  
这个案子查到现在毫无头绪，没有作案工具，没有杀人动机——吸血鬼因为饥饿而吸食人血不算，也没有行凶地点。三名嫌疑人都进行了问询，除了得出这是三个性格迥异的高中生的结论以外，张九龄一无所获。  
坐在他身边陪着他一起长吁短叹的老警察，拍了拍他的肩膀，递给张九龄一根烟。  
“歇会吧，神经别绷得太紧了。”  
他点点头，但是没接那根烟，“我不抽。”  
“不会还是戒了？”老刑警很诧异，“像你这样的年轻人，不抽烟的很少哦。”  
“戒了。”张九龄笑说。  
这是实话。他是从高中那会儿学会的抽烟，也装模作样地跟一群男生躲在厕所，和老师斗智斗勇。等到读了警校，抽烟更凶，跟他同级的没几个有他烟瘾大。再后来，他就戒了，经过了长达一年之久口腔溃疡的折磨，他彻底不再抽烟了。  
“你真的相信有吸血鬼的存在吗？”张九龄问。  
“我信。”老警察说，“但是无论是人还是吸血鬼，他们都只是一个杀人凶手。”  
“一个杀人凶手。”张九龄重复着这句话。

时间过得很快，转眼夏天就只剩下了一半。这天雨下得很大，冲刷着那扇窄窗在上面形成了雨帘，房间里不知道哪飘来一股樟脑球味，和闷在房间里的尘土味混在一起，像一个拖着疲惫身体不得不从床上爬起来的漆黑凌晨。但张九龄很享受这种日子，因为他能静下心来进行写作。  
但在他耳边的不只有雨声，还有翻阅杂志、敲击键盘以及qq的刺耳提示音。在他身后趴在床上的男孩百无聊赖地滚来滚去，偶尔还低声不知道和谁在发微信语音，那一声声没完没了的咻让张九龄觉得自己青筋都起来了。  
“楠楠，你小点声。”他提醒着，不想因为这件事和他吵起来。以往自己要写作的时候王九龙总是会主动离开，要么是去客厅待着，要么干脆回家。  
虽然张九龄不是那种在写作时要求百分之百安静的作家，但是和一个制造噪音的男朋友同处一室他定力还没有那么高。他能在夏日明朗的阳光下写南方冬日凄惨的冷雨，但在qq的提示音和哗啦哗啦翻杂志的声音中间，张九龄只想怒掀桌板。  
“哦。”王九龙说。  
看似同意了，动作也轻了，但是就只保持了一会儿，各种乱七八糟的声响就又都回来了。  
张九龄深吸了一口气站起来，他知道自己作为年长者不该这么暴躁，但这孩子也太不让人省心了。  
结果他一起身，王九龙也从床上坐了起来。小脸沉了下去，他倒先生气了。一看那张小孩子耍脾气的脸，张九龄气就消了一半，琢磨着好声好语哄两句，许是就能好了。  
“楠楠，”他话还没说完，那个大个子的胳膊就张开了，直接把他搂进了怀里，但是又毫无攻击性，反而他像是被搂的那个，蹭蹭这，蹭蹭那的。  
张九龄无奈地把人从自己身上往下拽，又不敢挣得太厉害，怕那孩子想多。“大楠，你先自个待会儿，啊，我得写东西了。”  
就这一句话，不知道怎么就触动了王九龙的神经。他一把推开张九龄，站直了，逼得张九龄抬头看他。  
“张九龄，”他很少直呼其名，“一天到晚就知道写写写，除了写你还会干什么？”  
他还会做什么？张九龄自己也诧异他关注的点竟是这个。其他的他什么也不会。  
“大楠，你能不能不要那么幼稚。”  
“我好不容易休息一天，推掉了所有的工作来陪你。你却还只是坐在那只顾着你的破小说，”他的脸因为生气而通红，虽然没有哭喊，却不停地吸着鼻子，“你现在说我幼稚？”  
看到他的样子，张九龄就又心软了。  
“楠楠，”他低声哄劝，扶着床沿蹲在王九龙的腿边，“你也知道的，我这灵感时有时无，今天赶上有了，我先写一会儿。然后就陪你。”  
他的话没起到任何作用，王九龙反而看起来更加愤怒。他没用力气地碰了一下张九龄的肩膀，后者因为蹲姿不稳，差点一屁股坐在地上。眼睁睁地看着王九龙大步流星走到书桌前，也不管连接着插座的电源线，举起那台笔记本电脑就朝地板上摔去。  
轻薄的笔记本登时屏幕碎裂，摔成了两半。电脑无辜惨死，张九龄倒不担心电脑坏掉而丢失稿子，他写的东西都储存在了云端。只是那台笔记本价格不菲，买的时候小两万块来着。不过它也已经陪伴了张九龄有五六年了，一直争气得毫无问题。也是时候换一台新的了。  
“张九龄你到底爱不爱我？”男孩终于没忍住，哭了。不是眼泪噼里啪啦的那种，而是种种心酸委屈化为两颗泪珠，和一句控诉。  
看着王九龙无助地蹲坐在地上，肩膀随着抽泣一下下动着。张九龄感到无限的不解和疑惑。  
他到底还要怎么样才能算爱他。

你见过凌晨的沙滩吗？太阳还未升起，灰蓝色的天和海在一起静静地等候着那一抹日光。沙滩上空无一人，你在柔软的沙子上跑过，留下一串只属于你自己的脚印。  
在张九龄连续哄了几天，又约定挑一天两个人去小镇另外一边的沙滩上去玩，冷战这才宣告结束。挑选时间的时候王九龙问他哪一天‘没有灵感’，听到他都能拿这个来开玩笑，张九龄知道他是真的不生气了。于是择日不如撞日，张九龄说，就明天吧。  
“你慢点跑。”张九龄哪里跟得上他那个步子，只能在后面喊，夏末的凌晨已经有些秋天的凉爽了，“冷，你把帽子戴上。”  
站在远处的王九龙冲他挥手，“不冷，刚刚好。”  
虽然两个人都是抱着游泳的想法来的，穿了泳裤，但是仍然套上了外套。比不了年轻人的身体壮实，张九龄把手插进口袋里，在海风之中缩了缩肩膀。  
看到站在那不动的张九龄，那个男孩又逆风跑过来，拉开外套的拉链，用宽松肥大的衣服把张九龄整个人裹了进去。  
张九龄抬起头，同他接吻，期待着他冰凉的皮肤，尖尖的耳朵。  
他睁开眼，却只看到深棕色的眼珠里布满了期待与幸福，印在脑海中如火般赤红的双目像熄灭的火柴，只留下一缕烟雾，消失殆尽。  
他们靠坐在沙滩上，肩膀倚着肩膀。  
静静地等待朝阳的橘红色光芒，如同滴在天空的染料，一点一点蔓延开来。  
他们二人沐浴在阳光之下。  
他的皮肤是如此温暖。  
他的皮肤是如此寒冷。  
“老大，”那个大个子害羞一般地缩进张九龄的怀里，在他耳边轻声说，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”张九龄说。

他在搜索框里输入了一句话。  
吸血鬼害怕什么？  
他拿着自己的裹尸布作画。  
他站在祭祀自己的教堂中歌咏。  
他在木头上雕刻出被钉死在十字架上的自己。  
吸血鬼曾经和人类和平地想出，他们邀请人类到家中做客，告诉人类自己的姓名。突然有一天，人类举起了屠刀，砍下了朋友的头颅。  
接着他们开始编造谎言。  
张九龄对那个男孩说，我想把你带走，让你站在温暖的阳光之下。男孩回答，阳光会毁了我。他伸出手，干枯而瘦长的手指轻点着年轻刑警的心脏，你在这，我就已经如同感受到了阳光。

他的小说是在夏天结束的时候完成的初稿，他写了一个奇幻故事，一个悬疑故事，归根结底还是一个爱情故事。在他把初稿发给编辑之后，张九龄就瘫在了那把他坐了整整一个夏天的椅子，那上面发生了很多事。  
和王九龙分手很和平。至少他自己是这么认为的，因为张九龄还没来得及迎接来自那个男孩的狂风暴雨，他就已经离开了这座海边小镇。最起码他是当面和他提出分手的，张九龄还是没法忍受自己在电话中伤人心。  
夏天结束了，他的故事也写完了。  
在张九龄搬走第三天，王九龙敲响了他家的门，直到关节发疼，他无助地去按门把手，意外地发现门没有锁。  
他推门进去，这个他住了几乎一整个夏天的单人公寓，空荡荡的。  
那些能留给他回忆的东西消失无踪。  
空旷的地板上用一叠用A4纸打印出来的书稿，他屏住呼吸，跪坐在了地上。  
他翻开封面，扉页上的标题写了两个字：废稿。  
再翻一页，中间有两行小字。  
 _致我的灵感  
我爱你时，你是我的灵感_

他将那张纸撕下来，如同当时把杂志上张九龄的采访撕下来一样，揉到脸上，掩面哭泣。

**Author's Note:**

> 亚麻画布：即都灵裹尸布，被怀疑是耶稣的裹尸布  
> 木制品：耶稣本人是个木匠  
> 钓鱼：指耶稣的捕鱼奇迹


End file.
